


One day

by Potion_junkie



Category: DOOM - Fandom, Doom Eternal - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potion_junkie/pseuds/Potion_junkie
Summary: Doomguy meets the love of his life.
Relationships: Doomguy/BFG 10000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	One day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I’ve written in years, and it feels good to write fanfic again. Enjoy!

Doomguy took no pleasure in violence. Truly, he didn’t. Sure, he had grown desensitized, even accustomed to the vast quantities of carnage that his life led him to. Even if he did enjoy slaying demons, it was the destruction of evil, not to slaughter itself, that pleases him. But violence for the sake of violence was never something he took pleasure in.

But weapons? Weapons were a different story. 

The cold steel of a chainsaw in his hand, the heft of a chaingun at his side, the recoil of an assault rifle at his shoulder, these were the things that gave him a thrill. The crack of a gunshot in his head, the humming of a plasma blade in his ear, the massive shockwave of a BFG running down his spine were music to his ears. 

So when he saw the evolution of his favorite gun…

Well, he almost squealed in delight.

The BFG 10000 was a surely sight to behold. A weapon of epic proportions, mounted upon a firing platform larger than some asteroids. Powered by argent energy, capable of delivering blasts that could obliterate a planet. He had to have it.

But no, it was never meant to be. There was too much too do, too much evil to slay to take such a long detour for such an immobile beauty. But one day, one day he would have her. 

And it would be glorious.


End file.
